Question: Rewrite ${((7^{7})(4^{12}))^{10}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{7})(4^{12}))^{10} = (7^{(7)(10)})(4^{(12)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{7})(4^{12}))^{10}} = 7^{70} \times 4^{120}} $